1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic damping device for effectively damping vibrations input in various directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic damping device is generally composed of an elastic rubber body which supports a vibrating body such as an engine. The elastic rubber body defines a liquid chamber filled with a damping liquid. The volume of the liquid chamber changes upon input of vibrations from the vibrating body. The hydraulic damping device dampens the vibrations by forcing the damping liquid to flow into, or out of, the liquid chamber through a throttled passageway.
With conventional hydraulic damping devices, upon input of vibrations in a vertical direction, which corresponds to the vibrating body supporting direction, the volume of the liquid chamber effectively changes. Thus, a large damping force can be obtained to dampen the vibrations. However, upon input of vibrations in a horizontal direction, the volume of the liquid chamber does not appreciably change. Therefore, a sufficient damping force cannot be obtained to effectively dampen horizontal vibrations, and accordingly, high stability and controllability cannot be achieved.